Flowerfell: Re-Bloom
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: (CANCELED) Sans is still hurt after Frisk died in his arms. His heart broke and it's unfix-able. It's been a year and he's still unable to let her go. His friends and family are worrying about him and some even wonder if he will ever be okay again. One day, a sudden miracle happens and Sans' broken world will be turned around. Flowerfell AU. Fem!Frisk. Contains Frans Shipping.
1. Prologue

FlowerFell: Re-Bloom

 **/Before reading this story please understand that I haven't yet read The Last Reset and I fear that some of the ideas in my story are similar or even the same as in that one. If so, please know I haven't read it yet and if anything is the same I have NOT stolen it. This fanfic was created out of love for the AU and is NOT cannon to Flowerfell in any way. I respect the creators decision to take down the story but this is purely out of awe for the series. So please enjoy my version of these amazing characters. Thank you. -Cupkake/**

Part 1

***Prolouge***

The flowers numbed her body. Covered her eyes and made speaking nearly impossible. Golden buttercups made walking, or even moving, difficult. Being pulled on hurt Frisk more than the numbing did. They were grown into Frisk's body.

Frisk was in Sans' arms being carried bridal style. She had been unable to walk since the last reset. She took off her shoes because of the flowers, so her leggings were all that was on her feet. Sans had been kind enough to give her his jacket when she'd fallen slightly ill. There was no dispute whether or not he cared for her.

At first he was a complete ass. Tricking and even killing her just so he wouldn't seem useless to his much more intimidating brother. Sans had realized that what he was doing was wrong. Frisk made him see that he could be kind instead of cruel. And he had proved his worth throughout the journey the two made together.

Sans stood at the barrier with the dieing human in his arms. He looked down at her. Her eyes nowhere to be seen under the hundreds of flowers blinding her. Her face had trails of flowers as well leading down her neck and onto her shoulders.

Sans didn't know what to do know. He wanted to get to the barrier, it was the end goal after all, but had no clue what to do next. He held Frisk close to him, making sure she was still with him.

Flowey, the small companion of Frisk's, popped out of the ground with his vines wrapped in a ball of glowing colours. He opened his vines to reveal six human souls.

Sans looked down at the flower and at the souls. Sans was unsure about Flowey at first but Frisk's kindness made him trust the small flower a little more.

"What do we do now?" Flowey said to Sans looking up at him as if Sans knew what to do.

"I-I don't know." Sans stuttered in fear.

His mind was on too many things. He had a dieing human in his arms that he had gotten to know and cared about deeply, and now he needed to come up with a plan to break the barrier.

"We um…" Flowey said unsure about the situation as well "we could take one soul and cross the barrier. Then take another human soul over there, come back and break the barrier? Would that work?" Flowey said to Sans again hoping he'd have the answer.

"Ye-yeah..yeah…" Sans wasn't really sure what Flowey was saying. He was more concerned about Frisk's well being.

Then, Frisk made a small noise catching Sans' attention. She couldn't speak much but she tried.

"S-sa-ns…" Her voice was soft and quiet. Gentle. It reflected how she acted towards others. Kindly.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" Sans replied kneeling down on the ground but still holding onto Frisk.

"W-we...h-ha-ve...se-ev-en…" She tried to speak through her dieing state and collapsing vocal cords.

"No...we don't. We have six. See?" Sans said trying to point them out to Frisk who couldn't move her head.

"Y-ye-es...w-we...d-do.." Frisk trembled gathering strength in her right arm to point to herself.

"No! No…"

Sans was looking down right on Frisk's face. He didn't even realize the red water drops falling down her face. He only noticed then, that he was crying.

"Do-don-'t...cr-cry…." Frisk smiled and using her small amount of strength to raise her hand to his face. Or at least where she thought his face was.

Sans took their flower covered hand into his and placed it on his jaw.

"S-sm-smile...f-for...m-me…" Her voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"I'm smiling...Sweetheart." They laid there for a few seconds in silence.

None of the three of them wanted to say anything. The only sound was Frisk's slow breathing. Quiet, yet still hearable. Frisk's hand that was on Sans' face wiped the tears from the eye.

She never shed her smile. Her kind, peaceful smile. The room was silent Frisk's soul started to appear from her chest.

Sans started to panic. He didn't want her to go. Not now. Not yet.

"Frisk? Frisk?" He said shaking her a little

Frisk made a small, sleepily groan. "Fr-ree...e-ev-every-o-one…"

"No! I won't! Not with your soul!" Sans was crying even more now. He couldn't control the rain of tears that fell from his eyes.

"Wo-on't...l-las-t...l-lon-ng…"

Frisk's voice was almost gone. It was so quiet now Sans had to really listen to what she was saying.

"Stop saying stuff like that! You're going to be okay!"

Frisk's soul floated up more until it was right in front of Sans' neck.

"Please…" Sans begged knowing it would be no use.

Frisk said something again but it was so quiet that Sans wasn't able to hear what she said. He didn't want Frisk's last words to be unheard. And it would rude not to listen.

"Could you...say that again?"

As he said that, Frisk's breathing stopped. Her body fell limp. One final exhale came from her mouth as Sans cried out her name. He held her dead body in his arms rocking back and forth hoping it wasn't true. He closed his eyes, tears still running down his face. He didn't want this. He never wanted her to go.

He opened his eyes to see her soul still floating near him. He tried to push the soul back into her but it wouldn't go back. Sans screamed more for the soul to return. He stopped after Flowey's leaf touched his shoulder.

Sans looked over at Flowey, with floods of tears in his eyes, who also was saddened by the current death of Frisk. Flowey closed his eyes and bowed his head to signal Sans that he was sorry for what happened.

Flowey would have cried as well but he could barely have emotions. While this meant that he couldn't cry for Frisk's death, it didn't mean he wasn't upset. Flowey lifted his head to look back at Sans who nodded his head to Flowey. Sans laid Frisk down on the floor and stood up. He looked down at Flowey who looked at the souls. Flowey nodded in response for what Sans was going to do. Flowey watched as he took a human soul and crossed the barrier.

It had been at least an hour. Sans hadn't returned. Flowey was getting worried. He was beside Frisk since Sans had left with the green soul. Flowey looked at Frisk's cold, lifeless body. Her soul still floating above her.

He wanted her to come back, he missed her. Frisk was the one to show him kindness in that cruel world. He was loyal to her. He was sure that that was how Sans felt as well.

Flowey heard something which made him turn his head to see Sans holding two souls with him. He looked even more upset then when he left. Flowey would've gone himself but he wasn't a real monster anymore. He didn't have a soul. So Sans had to do it.

Sans then, with a bright light, broke the barrier and the room went white.

All the monsters were out of the mountain. The underground ran clean and no one was left. Sans stepped up to the role of the ambassador along with Flowey to make amends with the humans. Monsters got homes and jobs and surprisingly didn't have too much trouble getting along with the humans. Although the monsters were scary beyond nightmares, many of the humans welcomed them like friends. Sans convinced Asgore to end the war against the humans. It took a few tries before Asgore agreed and went to live with Toriel again.

Flowey didn't want to go with them. He wanted to stay with Sans. For one reason. Frisk. Sans took Frisk's body to the surface. Her soul in a jar to keep it safe. When Sans was settled in his new house he buried Frisk in the backyard. Flowey stayed with Sans to keep him company. Of course Sans and Papyrus shared a house, but Sans still felt lonely. Broken.

Flowey knew that he loved Frisk. It wasn't hard to tell. He knew that Frisk loved him back as well. Flowey didn't approve at first, but he realized that Frisk and Sans, made a cute couple. It was shame it had to end.

Sans went of every day to Frisk's grave. Flowers had grown where her body was and he would water them. He would tell Papyrus that he was taking care of Frisk, since those flowers were buttercups. The ones that Frisk had on her body.

It had been a year since what happened. Sans still stayed to himself most of the time only talking to Flowey and sometimes Papyrus. It was clear that his brother and 'friends' didn't understand his feelings for Frisk. They thought it was changing him too much. He would sit outside everyday and just sit at her grave.

"Sans," Papyrus said to Sans one day before he went out to Frisk "we need to talk."

Sans walked past him ignoring him. Papyrus reached out and grabbed his arm stopped Sans from going any further.

"Let me go." Sans said calmly. He didn't even look at Papyrus.

"Sans." Papyrus said firmly.

"Please?" Sans asked in saddened tone than before.

Papyrus sighed "Can at least ask you a question?"

"Fine. But let me go first."

Papyrus did as his brother asked. Sans turned around to face Papyrus. He looked upset, but he always looked like that now. He sat down on a chair near him.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Papyrus asked.

"What do you mean?" Sans looked at him questionably.

"I mean, why do you keep living in the past? Don't you think the human would have wanted you to be happy here?"

Sans muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Papyrus said trying to get his brother to speak up.

"I said," Sans spoke up " Her name is Frisk."

Sans said 'is' as if Frisk was still alive.

"Wouldn't Frisk have wanted you to be happy on the surface?" Papyrus repeated himself to Sans request.

"I-..." Sans wasn't sure what to say.

"Look Sans. I may be a jerk, but I do care about you. You're my brother for God's sake. And now that we're on the surface, I just…" He sighs putting his elbows on his knees and head into his hands. "I just don't want to see you like this. Hurt. Depressed. I know you lost someone very important to you, but...there's a time when you have to let them go. Of course it's fine to grieve for someone, but you have know when to take life for what is it now. You know?"

Sans had never heard Papyrus say anything like that. He sounded sincere and well...brotherly. He always knew Papyrus cared, he just thought it was so minimal it didn't exist.

"I...I don't want to let her go." Sans said holding onto his necklace tightly. "I miss her too much...I just..can't…" Sans started to cry.

He didn't want to. He tried to hold back the tears but, he let them fall. He didn't want to cry in front of his brother. But it was too late. His red tears coming down his face. He closed his eyes. He felt someone put arms around him. He opened his eyes to see Papyrus hugging him. Sans hesitated at first to hug back but he did. He placed his face into his brother's shirt.

"Okay." Papyrus said and pulled out of the hug. "That's enough mushy stuff for me."

Sans wiped his tears. "Thanks bro." Sans said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell anyone about this. Alright?"

"What? You mean you actually being a brother to me for once?" Sans joked still getting all the tears off his face. He hadn't made a joke like that in a long time.

Papyrus smiled a little before getting back into 'character'. "Yes. Now go out and do whatever it is you do." Papyrus walked away leaving Sans by himself.

He took a deep breath and opened the back door. The backyard wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was a medium sized fenced in land. The porch was wooden and had steps to the rest of the yard. The grass had flowers growing all around but the one spot it had the most, was at Frisk's grave.

Frisk didn't have a gravestone but stick of wood placed her resting ground. The stick was swirled in buttercups. The area around the stick was covered in buttercups. It was Sans' thinking that

"These flowers are what's left of Frisk. If I couldn't save her, I'll keep these alive."

After Sans watered his garden, talked to Frisk's grave, and was even surprised when Flowey came to visit, he decided it was time to go. The sun was setting and all his 'friends' were coming over for their 'One Year on the Surface' party. Sans let Flowey onto his arm and the two went back inside. Flowey had a pot now instead of a boot which Frisk had him in for so long.

Sans' new house was a decent size. It had 2 main bedrooms as well as a third room for guests. Papyrus had the master bedroom which Sans didn't mind. He liked having the smaller room. His room was messy, but still not as messy as before. He had a windowsill which Flowey's pot sat on. From the window Sans could see the sunset turn to twilight.

The house was away from the city but still in a small town. This meant that star gazing was perfect.

Sans, everytime he saw the stars, thought of what Frisk said to him once.

"Sans?" Frisk's gentle voice rang in his head.

"When we get to the surface, do you want to see the stars with me?"

Sans sighed as he got into bed still wearing the same clothes because he didn't really care.

" 'Night, Flowey." he said turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Sans." Flowey said back.

He watched as Sans fell asleep. It took awhile because it always did. Sometimes he couldn't sleep at all. Flowey knew the reason of course. It was Frisk. Sans never wanted to live another day without her. Yet Flowey made sure he wasn't alone.

He remembered one night where Sans completely broke. He couldn't stop grieving. Flowey had a hard time calming his friend down. He didn't want to see him in pain anymore. Day after day, feeling depressed, looking tired from a terrible sleep, Flowey didn't want Sans to suffocate himself with guilt.

The next morning Sans got up and put on a red t-shirt and black shorts. He tried to make himself look presentable for the guests coming over that day.

He took the potted Flowey with him as he could already hear some people downstairs.

"Sans." Flowey said

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to keep distancing yourself from everyone. You know that right?"

Sans pretended not to hear the flower as he continued down the stairs.

"Sans please. Just for a day, pretend your...happy." Flowey knew how bad Sans was at lying but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Fine. If you makes you feel better."

Flowey sighed and decided not to fight with possibly his only friend who was emotionally unstable.

"Sans!" Undyne said when she saw him and Flowey coming down the stairs well.

"Hey, Undyne." Sans said.

After the underground, Sans and Undyne didn't get along. He almost killed her, but to Frisk's request, he left her alone. It did take a lot of tries to get past her though. A lot of tries that Undyne doesn't remember. The two get along now, but they aren't besties.

"How are you? Feeling any better?" She asked.

"Any better?" Sans questioned why Undyne would be asking such a question.

Flowey used one of his leaves to nudge Sans, hinting he should just go with it.

"Y-yeah! Much better thanks! Heh." he smiled but it wasn't because he was happy, he was trying to show everyone he wasn't upset.

"Well whatever. As long as you aren't dead."

"Undyne! That is very cruel!" Toriel said coming into the conversation.

Toriel was the one to make Frisk go half blind in the first place, but of course she didn't know that. It wasn't really her fault of course. She didn't mean to, but Frisk needed to complete her journey. Toriel was one of the kinder monsters despite killing Frisk multiple times.

"Thanks Tori." Sans said the former Queen.

After a few minutes of talking to everyone that came, Sans wanted to go to Frisk's grave. Flowey urged him not to. It sounded mean of him to not let Sans go but, it harked back to what Papyrus said the day before. Sans needed to let go. And maybe he won't let go, but at least loosen his grip. It was tearing him apart to be still so close to Frisk all the time. Papyrus was right. There was a time to stop grieving so much, and it was time for Sans.

The six of them, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore, had a nice dinner together as well as a butterscotch cinnamon pie that Toriel made. The afternoon turned to evening and the guests had to go home.

Sans put up his act for as long as possible before crashing onto the couch from being happy all day. Flowey wasn't sure what to do. It was hurting Sans to be around Frisk's grave so much, but it was equally as hurting for him to pretend he was okay.

Sans did go out to Frisk after everyone left to say goodnight. Flowey did as well, just to be respectful. He, unlike Sans, had gotten past the fact the Frisk was gone. He of course still missed her, but it wasn't as much as Sans did.

That night as Sans fell asleep, Flowey looked out into the stars.

"Please. If anyone hears me...I need Sans to stop grieving so much. It's...not right. I need help. HE needs help. If anyone's up there, please help him…please"


	2. Chapter 1

*****Chapter 1*****

Sans visited Frisk less and less over the next few months after being convinced by both his brother and Flowey. He doesn't want to at first but he ends up understanding that he does need to stop living in the past. What got him to start stop visiting her was what Flowey said to him a while back.

"Sans?" Flowey looked up to Sans who was sitting down on the flower covered grass

"Yes Flowey?" Sans said. His eyes closed letting the wind blow on his bones.

"Do you think it's time?"

"Time? Time for what?" Sans was enjoying the spring day too much to really listen to what his friend was saying.

"Time to...uh…" Flowey didn't want to have this talk with his friend.

He was beginning to sound distressed.

"Flowey?" Sans said opening his eyes and looked down at his flower friend. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Something is wrong."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's...it's this." Flowey said pointing to Frisk's grave stick.

Sans looked at it then back at Flowey "I-I don't understand."

"Sans! Can't you see? This is hurting you!"

"Frisk's grave isn't hurting me." Sans said in defence.

"Not her grave. Her."

"Wh-what? No. She's not. She's not hurting me." Sans refused to think in such a way.

"Ugh! Why can't you see! Doing this, visting her everyday, it's hurting you Sans!"

Sans stopped to think about what he said but he still refused to let that be true.

"I know you miss her, I do too! But there has to be a time where you accept that she's gone. It's been a year Sans. It's time to move on. It's unhealthy to be grieving this much. You're restless sleeps? Your consent nightmares? It's too much for you." Flowey looked at Sans as sincerely as he could.

"Believe me when I say that I want her to come back. I really do. I know you really liked her, but the fact is, that she's gone. And there's nothing we can do to bring her back." Flowey looked down on the ground.

There was silence between the two before Sans spoke.

"I-I think I understand what you're saying."

Flowey looked up at Sans.

"I know I can't let her go. I didn't want to lose her then, I don't want to lose her now. This is the last thing we have of Frisk, and I want to be close to it all the time."

Flowey's stem grew up to Sans' level and his leaf stretched out to rest on his shoulder. The two looked at Frisk's grave for a while before Flowey said

"So. Do you think it's time?"

Sans nodded. "It's time." he said in a shakily voice.

Sans only went out once a week now. To water the flowers. He would spend less time 'talking' to Frisk. He really felt that he was moving on. At least Flowey felt like he was. He was still unsure, but he wanted to be.

Flowey one day decided to talk to Papyrus. He rarely ever did, but felt that it was important. Papyrus didn't think of Flowey as a person. He thought of him as Sans' pet. Which he...technically was. He was tamed 'animal' kept for companionship. But Flowey was really Sans' friend.

"Heya Papyrus!" Flowey said as he was walking by his pot.

"Oh! Hello...Flowery." Papyrus said a bit confused as to why Sans' pet was talking to him.

"It's Flowey." Flowey corrected him

"Right whatever." Papyrus started to walk away again before Flowey stopped him again.

"Wait! Don't walk away! I need to talk to you."

"Huh? Uh..sure. Aren't we talking right now?"

Papyrus stood in front of Flowey potted in his pot.

"I mean, I need to talk to you about Sans."

"Oh." Papyrus' snaky comment went down the drain. "What about him?"

"He's been doing really well with...the separation...but I feel as if something is still wrong."

Flowey looked up at the tall skeleton trying to get him to talk to Sans.

"I've already talked to Sans about all this." Papyrus said back refusing to listen to a mere flower.

"I know you have but...I think you may need to talk to him again."

Papyrus looked away from Flowey.

"Please?" Flowey said again trying to get Papyrus to talk.

Papyrus looked down at Flowey again. He looked him over and sighed.

"Fine."

Sans sat in his room. He was staring at something. Not the view. But the soul. Her soul. He had kept Frisk's soul in a container to not let it burst. Sans wasn't going out as much, but he was with the soul more. He didn't dare touch it. He was afraid he might absorb it or something. When he looked at it, he could remember her voice. It echoed in his head. Things she had said to him.

"Can be mean. Don't want to."

"Always be kind."

"Sometimes kindness is all we can give. Sometimes kindness is enough."

His was kicked back into reality when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly put the soul back into his closet and sat down on his bed.

"Uh..come in."

To Sans' surprise, Papyrus then came in. He usually never knocked before he entered a room. He'd either barge in or call Sans to come out.

"Papyrus?" Sans asked as Papyrus stood in the doorway

"Sans. Your pet told me that something isn't right."

"You mean Flowey?" Sans jokingly corrected his brother.

Papyrus just gave Sans a look that meant 'shut up'.

"He told me that you're doing well with not going to see her everyday but it seems you're still upset."

"What? No. I'm fine." Sans lied.

Sans was letting go but it was talking him a long time to start.

"Don't lie to my face Sans. Even I can tell something is wrong." Papyrus looked over at the closet door.

Sans didn't close it fully and a red light could be seen from behind it. Papyrus walked over to it.

"Wait Paps!" Sans said before Papyrus got any closer.

"What is it?" Papyrus put his hand on the door nob

"I..uh.."

Sans didn't have any excuses for his brother not to go into the closet. He didn't think fast enough and Papyrus opened the closet door to see the bright red soul in a container. He quickly looked back at Sans with unimpressed look on his face.

"What is this?" He said sternly

"Uh…"

Sans had frozen up. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to his brother who already didn't like the fact that he was isolating himself in his room now more than usual.

"Sans" Papyrus said he name looking at him right in the eye sockets.

"I..I..You have to NO right to be going through my stuff!"

He yelled at his brother. He had no intention to start a fight but he's getting one. Where he wanted one or not.

"I don't do? Well Sans let me remind you who is in charge around here." Papyrus' eye glowed a deep red and took ahold of Sans' soul making him unable to move.

While Sans was the older brother by a two years, Papyrus was the more mature one. He had always 'taken care of' Sans since he had only 1 hp and monsters could kill him easily. When they were younger, Sans did take the position of older brother but once the two skeleton brothers got their own place and started to work, a lot things changed.

Papyrus would never hurt Sans. At least not intentionally. He just wanted to scare him enough so he would talk. It had worked before, and would work again.

Sans struggled to try and get loose of Papyrus' magic but it was no use.

"Papyrus put me down!" he yelled again still trying to struggle free.

"Not until you tell me what a human soul is doing in your closet!" Papyrus held Sans' up into the air until his feet were dangling unable to reach the ground.

"NO! It's not your concern!"

"Yes it is!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sans' eye flashed red and sharp bones appeared in front of Papyrus as a threat.

Papyrus raised him higher. He wouldn't give in to his brother's plea.

"Papyrus please! Put me down!"

Sans was still yelling but something in his voice was different. Papyrus noticed that Sans was starting to cry. It was hurting him. But Papyrus didn't know how. He had done this before to punish Sans for being lazy. He had never cried before. Why now?

"If I put you down will you confess?" Papyrus said trying to make a deal with his brother who was in no position to not make a deal.

"YES! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Papyrus lowered Sans slowly back to the ground until he was safely back sitting on his bed.

"Now. Why do you have a human soul in your closet?"

Papyrus said calmly yet stern. Almost demanding for an answer.

Sans wiped his tears and a took a deep breath before explaining himself.

"It was after I broke the barrier. I had put the soul into a container and hid it near the exit. I came back for it after we got a house."

Sans didn't give eye contact. He seemed embarrassed to even tell his brother the truth. Papyrus sighed as if he had just realized something.

"It's _hers_ isn't it?" He said looking at Sans sincerely.

Sans nodded his head still not looking at his brother. He felt a few more tears roll down his cheeks.

"Sans this is wrong. You can't keep a human soul in your closet!"

"I can and I will." he said finally looking up at at his brother with his left eye glowing red.

"Sans. I can't let you." Papyrus picked up the soul in the container.

"Papyrus you can't take it away from me!" sans said getting up standing his ground.

He used his magic to grab the container. Papyrus did the same and now both monsters were playing tug of war with a jar.

"Let it go, Papyrus!" Sans pulled on the container towards him.

"No! You have to let go! You have to let go of her Sans!"

Papyrus tugged it harder. To his surprise Sans had stopped using his magic. More red tears filled his eye sockets.

"How could you say that…" Sans said without any pupils in his eyes.

Papyrus knew what he said was wrong, but it was the only way to get Sans to give up the soul. He didn't fully understand why Sans was so obsessed with that human girl. One day he just suddenly...cared. He had changed. His behavior. His manners. It confused Papyrus. All he knew was that Sans cared for that human more than he cared about anything in his life.

Papyrus saw Sans' tears come down his face from the blank eye sockets. Papyrus stood straight and refocused.

"Sans I'm putting this somewhere you can't get it."

"No! You can't! Why can't you leave it here?" Sans said out of desperation.

"No." Papyrus turned to walk away.

"Papyrus please let's talk about this! Come to a compromise!I need to have that soul!" Sans pleaded.

"I said no." Papyrus closed the door behind him and put up blue bones so Sans couldn't walk out.

Sans was so tired. He didn't even try to use magic. He had the ability to teleport but he couldn't do it. He was frustrated, scared, upset, and most of all, felt lost. For the first time in a long time he had felt like he had nothing left. His heart shattered. He lost the love of his life. His brother didn't care...and now he couldn't even trust his only real friend. Flowey.

Flowey had asked Papyrus to go check on Sans in the first place. If hadn't have done that, Sans might still have one piece of Frisk left.

Sans had only one feeling left now. Depression.


	3. Chapter 2

*****Chapter 2*****

Days? Weeks? Flowey wasn't sure. Sans had barely eaten or spoke to him since his brother took Frisk's soul away from him. Sans broke. He wouldn't go anywhere. Wouldn't see anyone. People were starting to worry. His friends wondered if they could do anything, but Sans would just sit in his room staring out the window either crying or had this far-out tired look on his face. The chronic nightmares got worse. That is, if he got any sleep at all. He'd toss and turn, scream, yell, even fell on the floor a few times. It was bad.

Flowey only wanted to help Sans let go. But now it seems as if he had made things worse. He felt so bad for Sans. He must feel like he lost everything. Trust in friends. Loved ones. Even his friendship in me. Flowey felt like he was held responsible. He wanted to help Sans more, but he might also make things even worse. It was a tight spot.

Undyne had come over to see if Sans and Papyrus were up for a picnic. Of course Sans, who was too depressed to even come out of his room, was left alone while his brother went out for socializing.

Flowey wanted to see how Sans was doing but his pot was left near a window.

"I really hope Sans can come out of this…" Flowey thought as he photosynthesized.

Sans sat on his bed staring at a wall with no expression on his face. He was wearing the same clothes from the week before. He had red, dried tear streaks down his face. He barely moved. He just sat up looking at a blank wall. Staring. Thinking. Thinking about what if? What if I could've done more? What if I had saved her? What if… His started tears rolled down his cheek. What if I didn't do enough. Sans thought these a lot lately. All these 'what if' questions circled his mind causing him to break down every 20 minutes or so.

Sans put his hands over his eyes. He couldn't take it. The pain. He felt so lost. He just wanted to be okay again. He wanted to feel joy like he did with Frisk. It was the first time he had ever really felt happy. When he was with her it was like every doubt or problem on his shoulders lifted and flew away never to be seen. That is, when she wasn't consistently dying.

But now Sans felt empty. That soul was the last real piece of her. He had the garden but that just wasn't the same. With the soul it felt like she was right there in the room with him. He felt a connection. He remembered the first time he met Frisk.

Sans was at his post like any normal boring day. When he heard a giant creek of a door opening. Sans grinned evilly. He knew exactly what came through that door. A human. He thought as he teleported behind the human in the trees. He didn't get a good look at their face but they were wearing a black and red striped sweater with brown ripped shorts, black tights and brown boots. Their medium length, auburn hair seemed a bit messy. They had pale white skin which was almost as white as the snow. The seemed to be carrying something in front of them but Sans couldn't make it out.

The human wasn't paying attention. They seemed to be talking to someone. Themselves? Sans thought as he came a little closer careful not to make any loud noises on the forest floor. He came closer and the human stepped over a giant branch that had fallen a long time ago. Sans took this a perfect chance to sneak up on the human. After the human got a bit further, Sans teleported straight onto the giant branch cracking the hell out of it and disappearing before the human turned around to the loud noise.

They continued consciously and spoke very softly. Sans couldn't hear what they were saying but he decided to finish this human once and for all. He put his shock buzzer on his hand and grinned again knowing that the human would die from this. Easy kill. The human got the the gate but couldn't get through. The bars were too close together. The stood there puzzled at what to do next. As he snuck up behind them he planning in his head what to say.

"Human." he said loudly as he got right up behind them. "Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" The human seemed to shiver by his closeness.

"Turn around and shake my hand." Sans smiled widely knowing that this human was the last one the monsters needed to be free from that horrid place.

The human slowly turned around to show their face. Sans was almost taken aback when he saw that half their face was covered in yellow flowers. The other half of their face had a few flowers but, not as many as the left side. The right side of her face showed her red iris eye shining in fear of the evilly grinning, tall, shady skeleton monster. By seeing the human's face Sans could tell that they were feminine, and somewhere between 17 and 20. Sans could also see what they were holding. A boot with a flower in it. Through the flower had a face, he didn't really care.

The human stretched their hand out to his and when they touched...ZAP. They were electrocuted. The flower seemed to have called out something, probably their name. Sans was just watching. Watching as the human spazzed out from the shock then suddenly laid quiet on the snowy ground. He watched as the a bright red soul floated out of their chest and sat there for a few seconds. Sans was about reach for it when suddenly, he was back at his post. What the hell? Sans scratched his bony head and heard the door creak open again.

So Sans got up and did the same thing with the same result. Back at his post. He did this once more and this time noticed something different. The human. They changed. Sans was good at remembering small details. So when the human showed their face and he saw a small flower starting to bloom on their neck he started to ponder. What if? He let them go that time. Wanting to see if they died somewhere else they'd get a new flower.

Time passed and lots of things happened. Sans had taken the human to Grillby's wanting to get more from the flower faced human. They did that a few times. The other times they had made it to his brother who wasn't going to go easy on them. By now, Sans and the human who had a few more flowers now had talked once or twice. Unlike the world around them, they gave off a kind presents. They way they spoke, the way they acted, it was all to nice. How? Sans thought. How could someone be so kind? The human had died to Papyrus for the seventh time in a row. They didn't stop. Not once. They kept pushing on. Like something urged them too. The seemed so determined. It was at the ninth time that Sans decided to change the game. He went to Papyrus earlier and told him about the human coming in his direction. When the human got to Papyrus they seemed shocked to see Sans there. Like they knew he wasn't there before. Papyrus attacked the human holding them down with sharp bones as they cried in pain.

"Sans." Papyrus announced.

"Yeah boss?"

"Would you like to finish it off?"

Sans looked back to the human who had blood all over their clothes. The bones piercing through their skin. The snow around them was no longer white, but red with their blood. Sans looked at their good eye looking up at him almost like a plead. Sans could feel them crying out for him to save them. Sans frowned a little at the sight. He looked back up at Papyrus who was looked impatient and waiting for Sans to kill them. Sans looked back at the human. Their eyes growed wide in fear as they saw a huge head of something with a glowing beam of light inside of it's mouth. The human looked back at Sans with the same big red, crying eye, begging for mercy. Sans closed his eyes. He fired his blaster at the poor defenseless human killing them in one shot. At that moment, before what he called a 'reset' he knew what he did was wrong. When he looked in their eye all he saw was kindness. He killed an innocent human. The world reset and he was back at his doorstep. He sat there. Thinking.

As the human walked by Sans stood up infront of them. The human seemed confused. The two stood in silence. They seemed a bit upset from seeing him.

"Grillby's?" he said

The human nodded. They were upset. Sans knew exactly the reason why.

The two walked into Grillby's and ordered fries for the both of them. Sans took the mustard while the human took the ketchup. It was a few minutes. No talking. Usually, the human would ask question about the underground or about Sans. Sans decided to speak.

"Hey." he said turning to them.

They looked back.

"Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if the just try?" he asked them

The human, with their one eye looked at Sans' eye sockets. They smiled understanding the question's full meaning.

"Yes." They replied happily in their sweet voice.

That was the first time Sans realized what he was doing was wrong. From then on, he guided the human, who gave her name, Frisk, through the underground. But it all started when sans thought 'what if?' for the first time.

Sans sat on his bed, tears basically falling onto the sheets as he remembered what she had said to him.

"Thank for this Sans. You're a good person. Even if you don't think so...I believe in you."

Sans could hear her gentle voice of a whisper in his head. It sounded to close. So real. Like he could reach out and touch her flower covered face with his hand. He looked up and saw the sunset. He was so tired. He just wanted her back. Is that really so hard to ask for?

He fell back on his bed. He thought about everything he had ever said to her, and vice versa. Remembering her voice. Remembering her face. Her hair. Everything about laid there remembering for a while in the quiet going through all his happy and painful memories of her. He then took a deep breath and exhaled letting go all those thoughts that had been piling up in his head. Tears almost came to his eyes again. He wiped what ever tears were still on his face and laid his head on his pillow.

For the first time in weeks, he slept peacefully. No nightmares. No stress. He had let go. Finally. He had a weight lifted off his back. He felt better. As the morning rolled around he got out of bed, changed his clothes, and headed downstairs feeling refreshed.

Both Papyrus and Flowey were surprised to see him out of bed and not curled up in his room. Papyrus immediately came up to Sans scolding him and asking him if he was okay and yelling at him more. Flowey also piped in as well asking if Sans was okay or if was just pretending. Sans told both of them that he really was okay. He told them

"After I realized the problem, I let go." Sans went out to the garden and just sat on the porch looking at the flower bed.

"Do think he's really okay?" Flowey asked Papyrus who seemed a bit more chill than the flower.

Papyrus looked at Sans through the glass door.

"Yeah." he replied.

"He'll be just fine."

Papyrus walked into the kitchen to make coffee and Flowey looked out at Sans. He felt relieved that Sans felt better but he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He couldn't place his petals on it, but it was like this was just the calm before the storm. Like there was something bigger coming. Something no one would be able to control.

He shook the thought out if his head. I'm crazy. Everything is okay now. Nothing bad can happen now. He took a deep breath and watched from his pot the yellow flowers outside blowing in the wind.

Yeah. Everything is going to to be fine. He thought again even though he knew he was lying to himself. He could still feel a cloud full of thunder was coming around the corner waiting to strike.


	4. Chapter 3

Part 2

 *****Chapter 3*****

"It's a beautiful day outside," Sans said sitting on the front porch with his tiny flower friend enjoying some ice cream on the new spring day.

"The birds or singing," he continued taking a lick of his double scoop strawberry flavoured dessert.

"The flowers are blooming," He looked down at Flowey who had a tiny cup of chocolate ice cream with a straw so he could drink it.

"On days like these… monsters like us...are happily enjoying the fresh air of a new spring year."

He took another lick of his cone and looked up at the sun shining down on him brightly. He took a deep breath and inhaled all the new springtime smells. He still couldn't believe it. Another year passed being on the surface. Two years. Monsters had been free for two years. It was hard to believe. Especially for Sans. Although he had gotten past the fact that Frisk was gone, he still thought about her every now and then. He always kept her close to his heart.

"Years go by quickly don't they Flowey?" Sans asked his potted friend sitting next to him on the steps of the porch house.

"Hmm?" Flowey said stopping his sipping of his ice cream to look up at the grinning skeleton.

"The years," he repeats "they go by fast don't you think?"

"Oh, uh...yeah. I guess...I- hadn't really noticed…" Flowey said a bit depressed

"Hey _bud_ , you okay?" he asked with a joke trying to cheer Flowey up.

Flowey at first hated Sans' puns but he grew to tolerate them like Papyrus had. If there was one thing he had learned from the skeleton brothers it was that Sans' puns were awful and no matter what, you had to to tolerate them because there was no way to stop them. But deep down, Flowey secretly liked his jokes. Sometimes.

"Yeah I guess I just...I keep thinking that something bad is going to happen...that's all…" he said wilting down a little.

"Bad? But we're on the surface! The only bad thing that could happen here is if the humans were to trap us down in that hell hole again." He laughed at how stupid that sounded.

Flowey laughed a little as well. He knew the Underground was pretty bad. After everyone had been through, he was glad that everyone was out and happy. Monsters had turned cruel down in that mountain for so long, it didn't help that most of them looked the part.

It was hard for a lot of the monsters to be accepted because of their looks, but luckily, some humans were kind enough to look past their scary exterior and find the goodness locked up in the monster race.

Sans had just licked the last of his ice cream and started eating the cone. He liked the surface. At first he hated it because Frisk wasn't with him, but he liked now knowing that he had made friendships and tied together a family. He was much happier now, than he was a year ago. Or even two years ago. Sans wouldn't change a thing. Well he would, but he knew that he could never get what he wanted. That part of his life was over.

Sans thought about what Flowey had said a little more. 'I keep think something bad is going to happen.' _What could he mean by that? How long has he felt this way?_ Then Sans realized that every now and then Flowey would get a little upset for no reason. When Sans or Papyrus would try to talk to him about why, he'd just shrug it off and say,

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Sans now knew that wasn't the case.

Time ticked by and now both Flowey and Sans had finished their ice cream and decided to head back in since the sun was just starting to set. Sans always thought the sunset was beautiful. The way the sky changed from a light blue to a different shades of orange and yellow. 'Surface magic' he called it. He knew it wasn't real magic like what monsters had, but Frisk described a lot of things to him as 'magical'.

Sans locked the front door and threw out Flowey's cup and straw he had been using for his ice cream. Papyrus was on the couch reading a book he was borrowing from the Library.

"Heya Paps, whatcha reading?" Sans said holding Flowey in his left hand standing over his brother blocking the light making him unable to read.

"Well at the moment I'm not reading anything because your fat head is in the way!" He snapped at his brother.

"Geez bro, no need to be rude. I'm just _big boned_." Sans stepped back a little while just rolled his eyes.

"I am reading a book called 'Lord of the Flies'." Papyrus trying not to get annoyed, tried to continue where he left off.

"Any good?"

"I just started but...yes. Now go. You're distracting me." Papyrus sounded angry like any moment his head would explode from all the hot air being kept inside him.

"Me? Distracting?" Sans said half smiling trying to get any response out of his already angry brother.

"Leave before I cut off your skull, skewer in on a stick and put it outside as a distraction for people walking by!"

"Geez! Okay! I'm going to bed then…"

Sans said and waited for Papyrus to have a snarky remark on how Sans was going to bed so early, but there was nothing. He was too focused on his book. Sans rolled his eyes and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

"He wouldn't really do that. Right?" Flowey asked as if he hadn't heard the brothers tussle with each other before.

"Nah. He's just joking. Maybe in the past."

Sans opened the door to his room and placed Flowey on the windowsill while he got into sleeping clothes. To Sans, that mean a red worn hoodie and some old track pants with two yellow stripes down the side. Sans kicked off his shoes and socks and climbed into his bed.

Flowey wondered why Sans was getting an early rest. Usually Sans went to sleep at midnight. He had some sleeping issues still but it didn't have anything to do with the nightmares he had had a year ago. He always slept in late. He had what doctors say was 'insomnia'. It didn't feel like insomnia to Sans. It definitely wasn't narcolepsy either. But he did have it. Insomnia. It got worse when he had the chronic nightmares, but he got it about five years ago and he hasn't been able to shake it.

It had something to do with overwhelming amounts of responsibility that Papyrus had laid onto Sans when they loved to Snowdin. Being a sentry and getting up early every morning wasn't fun, especially for Sans who was known to be lazy. Sans himself wasn't always lazy though. After Papyrus had grown up a bit more, Sans' energy levels dropped and he wasn't as strong as he was before. Papyrus took over as the 'protective' brother making sure Sans was cared for and what not.

Sans didn't like feeling so useless and weak since he was caring for his brother up 'til then, but he really had no choice. Papyrus thought that maybe giving Sans lots of work would help with his HP problem but it backfired making Sans tired and anxious giving him insomnia.

It was something he had to deal with. Sans decided he would try to go to bed early to see if that would help. He hoped it would. He was usually so groggy and sleep deprived during the day even if he felt upbeat and happy.

" 'Night Flowey." Sans said before laying his head down on his pillow and closing his eyes.

" 'Night Sans." Flowey replied watching his friend attempt at falling asleep.

Even though Sans was quiet and had his eyes closed, Flowey knew that he wasn't asleep. It had been an hour and he was still awake. _Probably_ _ **wide**_ _awake. Poor guy._ Flowey thought glancing over at the trying-to-sleep skeleton.

Flowey, being a flower, didn't need to sleep. He did of course but it was more like he rested his eyes for a long time. Flowey didn't dream. It's not that he didn't remember any of his dreams, he just didn't dream. Being a flower, dreams don't really happen with him. And he doesn't get tired either. Not really. Only after a battle and if he was out of breath. Other than that, no. Flowey still of course slept but only when Sans and Papyrus had gone to sleep. A flower didn't really need sleep so it was okay if he stayed up all night or not.

But Flowey missed dreams. He wanted to be able to dream again like when he was a monster.

Of course he knew that wouldn't happen. Flowey could never be the same again. Although secretly he hoped, he knew he'd be a flower. Forever.

Flowey noticed that Sans had finally fell asleep. He could hear soft snoring coming from skeleton sleeping facing toward him. Flowey watched Sans sleep. It was calming to Flowey to see his tense friend finally fall asleep. It was now 9 o'clock and Papyrus would be heading up soon to go to bed as well.

Unlike Sans, who went to sleep when ever he could, Papyrus had a schedule. Get up at 6, eat, exercise, work, eat, work, eat, then bed. His whole day was usually planned out and had very little down time. Only on days he didn't work. Like today. Papyrus went to his room at 9:30 every night so he could get a good night sleep. He had always been more active than Sans ever since the two were children. Papyrus was always busy while Sans tried to take care of him.

Flowey watched the alarm clock's numbers blick bright red in the darkness. The clock in Sans' room said it was 9: 28. _Two more minutes._ Thought Flowey. _He's always on time. On the dot._ 9:29. Flowey watched the clock's two blinking lights. He counted the seconds. _56, 57, 58, 59, 60._ Just as Flowey counted 60, faint footsteps were heard at the bottom of the stairs. _Yep. On the dot._ Flowey repeated in his mind listening to the footsteps up the stairs getting a bit louder and getting closer.

Flowey saw the doorknob turn and heard the door creaking open as silent as it could. Papyrus walked into the room and saw Sans sleeping so soundly. Flowey was sure he saw a small creeping smile on Papyrus' face. He didn't say or do anything he just walked into the room, then walked out. Flowey heard Papyrus go to his own room and close the door.

10:30.

Flowey knew that Papyrus must be asleep by now, and that he himself could now rest his eyes, but Flowey had that feeling again. That feeling that something big was going to happen. Now he wasn't sure if it was a good big, or a bad one. He hoped that what was around the corner for the three of them, it worked out.

Flowey closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, listening to the soft sounds of Sans' snoring.

Sans was in a place he had never seen before. It was a quiet place that had no sounds, no light, no nothing. It was empty, but it wasn't pitch black. Sans walked a few steps before he heard a few small giggles of laughter behind him.

Sans turned around quickly to see that no one was there. He continued forward not knowing why. He then heard the soft giggling again but it sounded so familiar. He turned around again but there was nothing. No one. Sans was getting a bit uneasy when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Sans." It said softly, quietly, like it didn't have much strength to speak.

Sans didn't reply. He was trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Sans," it repeated his name again. "It's me…"

After a moment of silence Sans finally spoke.

"Frisk?" He asked the disembodied voice with the start of tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm here." Frisk's voice echoed in the empty room. "I've always been here...and I'll always be with you…" The voice trailed off leaving Sans to wake up to the sunlight coming the curtains.

"Frisk?" Sans said aloud while sitting up in bed with red tears coming down his face.

 **/Due to the creator of this AU wanting to take down all stories and such of Flowerfell, this series is canceled. I hope you guys understand that is not my decision and I will leave the story up until I get a warning to take it down. Thank you for understanding that this series is now canceled. -Cupz/**


End file.
